Baby
by Fay Maxwellyuy
Summary: Heero and Duo's family grows, first a dog, then a cat, and now a baby!!!!!!!! warning: yaoi, 1x2, preggy pilot


Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or it's characters. I'm only 15 and have 5 dollars to my name so please don't sue me.  
  
1*2 Heero POV  
  
sap, preggy pilot  
  
"blah"=speaking  
  
~blah~=flashback  
  
***=time/scene change  
  
Baby  
  
It was late when I walked through the door of our small house. Mine and Duo's that is. We've been living together since the end of the war.  
  
After I'd hung my coat in the closet I headed for the stairs. That's when I noticed the light coming from the living room. As I walked into the living room, I shook my head at the sight I saw.  
  
Laying on the couch was a soundly sleeping Duo. He was dressed only in a t-shirt and boxers, all ready for bed. I walked over to his side and knelt so not to hover over him.  
  
Man, I still can't believe how beautiful he looks. And just sleeping like that makes him look so peaceful. He moved his head slightly in his sleep. This caused a strand of hair to fall on is face. I brushed it away then placed my hand on is currently flat stomach.  
  
"You shouldn't have waited up for me," I whispered to him. Then I picked up his body and carried him upstairs to our room.  
  
Up in our room, I saw a figure on the bed. As i moved closer, the creature jumped off, creating a juggling sound.  
  
I placed my light burden down on the bed. Quickly striping my clothes, save my boxers, I crawled in beside Duo. I drew him close and kissed his forehead. When I looked down at him I saw violet eyes staring back at me.  
  
"I tried to wait up for you," he whispered to me.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry I was late. Get some sleep, you need your rest."  
  
He nodded his head against my shoulder then we were both asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The clock read 3:00 when I awoke from a dream. I rolled over to see an empty spot beside me. I also noticed the dog was missing as well. I remember the first time we got him and how happy Duo was.  
  
~  
  
"Heero, he's so kawaii!" Duo exclaimed when I handed him the cross breeded puppy. "What kind of breed is he?"  
  
"Rottwiller, cocker spaniel."  
  
"Arigato, Heero. Now I"ll have someone to keep me company while you're at work," Duo said before leaning over and kissing me.  
  
~  
  
Duo would do anything for that dog. It took me only one guess to know where Duo was. That mutt had to go out.  
  
I really should stop calling him a mutt. I remember what Duo said the first time I'd called him that.  
  
~  
  
"Off," I instructed the puppy currently sitting on my chair.  
  
He just looked at me then went back to his nap.  
  
"Get off the chair," I said again. This time he completely ignored me. "You mangy mut, get off my chair now!" I yelled.  
  
"Heero!" I turned to the voice and saw Duo who looked angry. "Don't call him that. His name is Aka-chan and that's how you will address him."  
  
I just grumbled.  
  
"Besides there are more chairs in this house besides that one. Use one of them he's sleeping," Duo said before heading back to the kitchen.  
  
~  
  
I looked over to the door and saw a silhouette. I didn't need to see the braid to know it was Duo. I'd know that body anywhere.  
  
When I looked a little closer, I noticed his head was bowed and he was talking. As he moved closer into the room, I could pick up what he was saying.  
  
"Come on, Baby Girl. He won't hurt you."  
  
That's when I knew he was talking to the cat.  
  
~  
  
"Heero! Heero! Come quick!" Duo yelled from the front door.  
  
"What is it?" I asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Heero, this poor kitten was laying on our steps. Can we keep it?"  
  
I looked into Duo's arms and saw the fluffy, white kitten. "Duo, what about the dog?"  
  
"He could use a playmate."  
  
"But, Duo, she might have an owner."  
  
We put flyers up for the kitten. After about two weeks, Duo claimed the kitten as his own.  
  
~  
  
I was thrown out of my thoughts when I felt the cat's paws walking across my legs. Duo hopped in the bed soon after and started to pet her.  
  
I guess he didn't know I was up yet so I put my arm around his waist. He didn't moved or even flinch. He just continued to pet the cat as if nothing had happened.  
  
Cat 4, Heero 0. I added another point to the mental list in my head. This list I'd been keeping since the beinning.  
  
~  
  
I was sitting quitely at my lap top. The dog snored plesently on our bed. Duo was running up and down the hall.  
  
"Duo what are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for Baby Girl. I need someone to talk to and Aka-chan's asleep," he said pointing to the dog.  
  
"Why don't you come talk to me?" I asked.  
  
"I don't want to bother you while you're working," he said then headed to the living room.  
  
~  
  
After that day I felt like Duo didn't need me anymore. Then I realized that no matter how many pets we had, Duo loved me. Besides there was something that only I can give him that no one else could. That all changed about a month ago.  
  
~  
  
"Duo, will you stop fidgeting."  
  
"Gomen, Heero, I'm just nervous."  
  
Just then the doctor walked in the room, he sat behind his desk, and shuffled the papers in his hands before looking at us. Many people would have taken this as a bad sign. All I cared about was that if he was taking Duo away from me, he'd have a bullet hole between his eyes.  
  
He cleared his throat before speaking. "I don't know how to tell you this but...," he turned to Duo. "Mr. Maxwell, you're pregnant."  
  
~  
  
With those two words, my life had been turned upside down. I felt like everything that I could ever give to Duo had been taken from me and replaced with something else.  
  
Once again I was drawn from my thoughts as Baby Girl walked over my legs and jumped off the bed. A voice followed shortly after.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" It was Duo and he sounded half asleep.  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"Heero, something has been bothering you. I hate this feeling of detachment between us. Please, letting me make it better." Duo wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him. "I know, a lot has happened in the past two months. It has all happened pretty fast for me too. And I'm sorry."  
  
I pulled back from him and looked deep into his eyes. There was pure senerity in his eyes.  
  
"But, Heero, even with everything that has happened, I want you to know, it hasn't changed how I feel about you. If anything I love you more because of it. I love you, Heero and you'll always be my baby."  
  
Owari 


End file.
